Voyage
by Torok
Summary: Un rêve! Ou plutôt deux! Quand Chopper décide de tester une nouvelle formule particulierement efficace, il se peut que quatre personnes se retrouve dans une situation tres...iréel. Luffy x Nami Zoro x Sanji
1. Voyage

**Voyage**

Imaginez une mer calme. Imaginez-vous sur Grandline. Maintenant imaginez un bateau pirate portant un pavillon orné d'une tete de mort surmontée d'un chapeau de paille. Ce bateau c'est le Vogue Merry. Et sur ce Vogue Merry, un équipage de 7 personnages: un capitaine, une navigatrice*, un cuisinier, un sabreur, un medecin, une archeologue et un sniper. Mais, me direz-vous, pourquoi s'arretez sur ce bateau en perticulier sachant que des millions d'autres voguent à travers les oceans One Piecéens? La réponse est simple;de ces personnes vont vivre une experience bien au-delà du monde rée!

«SANJJJJJIIIIIIII, J'AI FAIIIMMMMMMM! hurla Luffy en traversant le pont.

-T'a déjà mangé! repondit le cuistot avec une moue, les mains dans les poches et la jambe se relevant doucement.

-Mais Sanji, j'ai f..., fut stopper le capitaine par le pied de son cher cuisinier adoré.

-Rien à faire, repliqua celui-ci en allumant un cigarette.

-Euh Sanji? Demanda timidement le petit et mignon Chopper. Pourrais-je faire le repas de ce midi?

-Hein? Euh ouais d'accord! fit le chef ettonné

-Merci Sanji, souria le petit renne avant de tourner ses mignonnes petites papatounes et de pénétré dans la cuisine.

Lorsque Chopper appela l'équipage pour manger, une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la piece. Et sur la table, 6 assiettes composées de différents plats.

-Whaou! sifflat Sanji avec admiration. Je ne te savais pas cuisinier Chopper?

-Ton compliment ne me fait rien du tout, rougit le petit renne.

-Mais dit-moi Isha-san, intervint Robin. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que 6 assiettes? Nous sommes pourtant 7?

-Oui c'est vrai! Dit Nami

-Oh! Ne vous inquietez pas, fit Chopper rayonnant. Je test une nouvelle formule. Le seul effet secondaire, d'apres mes recherches, doivent etre un petit perte d'appetit et quelques sommnolence!

-Moi je m'en fiche tant que sa se mange, fit Luffy en se precipitant sur l'une des assiettes.

L'équipage suivi son capitaine et commenca a manger. Les plats n'etait pas aussi bon que ceux de Sanji mais ils les finirent assez au long du repas le petit medecin leur explicat le procedé du qu'ils eurent finirent leurs assiettes, Chopper les emmena sur le pont et leurs demanda de s'allonger sur des pseudo matelats reparti sur le plancher. Zoro, qui par habitude, alla se coucher le premier suivit de Luffy et bientôt du reste des muigwaras.

-Bien, fit Chopper. Je vais observé vos réactions. Si au bout de 10 min le sommeil ne vous gagne toujours pas vous pourrez vous relevez. Sur ce fermez les yeux. Gambatte! »

Et l'equipage fermat les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Zoro soupira un « Drolement efficace ce truc » avant de sombrer. Au bout de 10 minutes, Robin et Ussop se releverent tandis que Nami, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro dormaient deja très profondement.

* en meme temps un bateau sans capitaine ni naviguateur c'est comme meme etrange -'


	2. Reseau Luffy x Nami

Quelque part dans le raiseau d'imagination de Luffy/Nami

«Chopper! Je jure de te faire la peau, aboya Nami, le point tendu en l'air.

-Shishishi!

-AHHHHH! hurla la navigatrice avant de reconnaître son capitaine. Luffy, tu m'a fait une de ces peurs.

-Ah...desolé, fit-il d'une petite voix, une main sur son chapeau.

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave! Fit-elle en souriant. Mais que fait tu dans mon rêve ?

-Ba chais pas, repondit Luffy en s'asseyant en tailleur, mais j'ai entendu Chopper parler de connexiond'esprit avec son ''finité''...''anité'' ouais un truc comme ça quoi avec Robin!

-Tu veut dire ''affinité''? Demanda Nami

-Ouais c'est ça! Mais sa veut dire quoi ''affinité''?

-Oh! C'est un mot qui designe l'attirance dû au caractère, au goût de la personne.

-...

-T'a rien compris?

-Ba ouais mais c'est pas grave, réplique Luffy en souriant. Alors elle est ou la bouffe?

Nami se frappa le front en esquissant un sourire et suivit son capitaine...


	3. Reseau Zoro x Sanji

Et oui pour une fois j'ecris vite^^ Votre Torok vous presente donc sa nouvelle histoire. Voyage j'espere que vous l'apprecirez. N'oubliez pas les reviews-^^-

Votre TOROK 3

* * *

Quelque part dans le reseau d'imagination de Zoro/Sanji

«Putain, Sourcil-en-Vrille, lève toi, grogna Zoro

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'etait retrouvé à terre, et un Sanji sur les genoux.

-Mmh...tais-toi Marimo, je dors, sommnola Sanji en se blottissant contre Zoro.

-Mais merde t'est dans un rêve! Allez deout t'est lourd!

-Raaaa...tu fais chier Baka!

Sanji glissa des genoux de Zoro en maudissant celui-ci. Il se frotta les yeux et vit que le sabreur ne portait pas son t-shirt habituelle mais uniquement un pantalon blanc qui le moulait là où il fallait. En baissant les yeux, il put s'appercevoir qu'il n'etait également vetu que d'un pantalon noir. En relevant les yeux, il put s'etonner que Zoro était hinabituellement bronzé et bien musclé.

-Pourquoi tu m'mate? L'interompit Zoro

-Pfff, soufflat Sanji en rougissant un peu. J'te matte pas!

Le sabreur se pencha vers le cuistot et approcha sa face de celle de Sanji, qui maintenant avait pris une simpathique couleur pivoine, et demanda:

-Pourquoi tu rougis alors? (il leva un sourcil)

-De...que...moi...je, bredouillat le custot

-Alors? Fit Zoro en se rapprochant encore de Sanji à present géné.

Sanji tomba sur le dos alors que le sabreur vint se placer à quatres pattes, sur lui. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Sanji et chuchota: «Alors? J'attend!»

Voyant qu'aucune reponse ne lui parvenait, il s'approcha du cou de Sanji( qui lui etait tenanisé), respira son odeur et embrassa delicatement ( comme quoi les brutes ne sont pas que des dures!) la peau douce et brulante du cuisinier. Sanji fut parcourut de frissons de plaisirs, tandis que Zoro decendait sur sa poitrine. N'etant vetu que d'un pantalon, il fut aisé au sabreur de passer ses mains puissantes sur le torse frêle de son nakama. Sanji eut de plus en plus de mal a rester tranquille. Zoro deposa un baiser sur le bas ventre du cuistot et, à la force de ses bras, remonta au niveau de son visage?

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le cuistot d'une voix tremblante d'exitation.

-Detend toi, nous sommes dans un rêves, repondit l'autre en deposant un baiser sur les levres de Sanji. Puis il s'allongeat sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Le pauvre cuisinier sous l'effet de la fougue du jeune homme, se cambra sous lui, fesant prendre conciance au sabreur son debut d'erection. Zoro passa ses mains sur les cuisses du blond pour les ramener ver lui. Sanji passa une de ses mains sur la tete du second et de l'autre, caressa avec envie son dos si puissant.


	4. Retour à la réalitée

De retour à la réalité

«Tu crois qu'il vont bien? Demanda Ussop inquiet

-Le rythme cardiaque ainsi que la temperature de Sanji sont un peu élevées, mais sinon tout va bien, le rassura le petit medecin

-Bien Isha-san, donc il n'y a rien d'alarmant, reprit Robin

-Non, sourit Chopper avant de replonger dans ses notes

* * *

Mmoouuahahahah mmr mmr excusez-moi ( s'incline) Alorrrrsss et ba voici un tout tout petit chapitre. Alors je vais vous expliquez comment marche un peu cette histoire : Sachant qu'elle viens du monde des rêves, tous decors ou lieux est possible. Par exemple, pour pour le chapitre précédent, Zoro et Sanji se retrouvait sur une plage de sable fin avec une mer bleu turquoise alors que Luffy et Nami serait plutot au abors d'une foret tropical. Enfin apres tous ce ne sont que des rêves alors si nous continuyons de revez ( vachement français sa encore^^)

Votre TOROK 3


	5. Reseau Luffy x Nami suite

Quelque part dans le reseau d'imagination de Luffy/Nami

Nami s'etait appuyée contre un arbre en attendant que Luffy finissent de manger.

«Et ben, meme dans les rêves, tu mange pour 4.

-Shblourp(bruit censee indiquer une bouffer avalée^^) … Ché ba. Ftêtre!

-Tu changera jamais, fit Nami en rigolant et en fernat les yeux.

Soudain Luffy etira ses bras au dessus de sa navigatrice, attrapant une branche de l'arbre contre lequel elle etait appuyée. Elle ouvrit les yeux car pour une fois, et le fait est à souligné, il atterit doucement en face de son visage, la fixantde ses yeux d'onyx. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et ses joues se colorées. Nami se noyait dans le chocolat qu'emanait les yeux de Luffy.

-Que...je..., bafouilla-t elle

-Oui Nami, fit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle, tout en placant ses mains de chaque cotés de sa navigatrice qui avait virée au rouge tomate.

-Tu sais que tu est mignonne quand tu rougis?

Cette phrase n'apaisa pas Nami qui baissa les yeux.

-Oh non! Fit Luffy, l'air moi...encore!

Et avec sa main droite, releva delicatement la tête de Nami et deposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

-Shishishi, j'adore ton goût de mandarine, dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses levres.

Et il se reconcentra sur sa belle Nami. Passant ses mains sur ces hanches, s'ennivrant de son odeur, mémorisant son goût. Nami passait ses mains sur le torse chaud de son capitaine et caressa chaque parti de son plus particulierement un endroit precis. ( Luffy n'etant pas particulierement contre^^). Luffy plaqua sa navigatrice contre l'arbre et embrassa son cou, la mordant sous l'exitation.

L'avantage d'etre dans un rêve, tout ce que tu dis ou fait reste silencieux aux autres et allez savoir pourquoi je dit sa^^!


	6. Reseau Zoro x Sanji suite et fin

Quelque part dans le reseau d'imagination de Zoro/Sanji

«Whaa! La vache! s'étira Sanji

-Ouais, j'aurais jamais cru que t'était aussi bon! Réplique Zoro, un sourire aux levres qui fit rougir le cuisinier.

Apres leurs folles parties de ''jambes'' en l'air, ils s'etaient reposés l'un a coté de l'autre, face a une mer calme.

-Uhm, soupira Zoro. Je n'aime habituellement que les femmes, mais la je dois avouer que tu ma bien fait bander.

-Toujour un language aussi cru a ce que je vois, lanca le cuistot. Mais que devrai-je dire alors?

-Au moins s'etait une bonne experience!

-Oui... plus ou moins

-Comment sa plus ou moins?

-Et bien... on a fait l'amour dans un rêve, pas dans la realite?

-Mmmhh..oui c'est vrai! Pourquoi ne pas se reveillez alors?

-Ahah t'est drole, ironnisa Sanji. Et tu fais comment?

-Ba chais pas on a qu'a se concentrer ou replonger ici dans le sommeil?

-Pas bete pour une fois que tu reflechit, lanca Sanji avant de s'allonger contre Zoro et s'assoupir progressivement...


	7. Retour Réalité Zoro x Sanji

**Retour a la réalité**

« Ah Sanji et Zoro se réveillent, avertit Chopper

-Enfin, souffla le snipper qui s'ennuyait

Robin défendit et alla à la rencontre de ses nakamas à présent réveillés.

-Alors vous avez bien dormi ?

C'était la meilleur sieste que j'ai jamais faites, dit Zoro qui s'étirait.

Il est vrai qu'une bonne sieste après manger vous requinque, affirma Sanji, sourire aux lèvres. Bon il est temps d'aller préparer quelque chose à manger avant que notre énergumène de capitaine se réveille.

Hihi, je pense que tu as raison Sanji-kun, rigola Robin.

Ouais ba moi je go à la douche, dit Zoro en se levant

Zoro se dirigeât ensuite vers la salle de bain talonner par Sanji.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Ce matin j'ai étendu des torchons alors je viens les chercher !

Ah Ok !

Lorsque Zoro entra dans la pièce, Sanji se pencha vers un panier de linge propre où plusieurs essuie mains étaient déjà pliés. Le sabreur se plaça alors contre lui les mains sur les hanches du Cook.

« Que ?...

-Tu veut pas m'aider un peu ? C'est qu'ils sont chiants à enlever ses fringues?lança malicieusement Zoro.

-C'est une invitation ? Demanda Sanji en se relevant

-Non ! Une obligation ! dit-il avant de retourner le cuistot en passant ses mains sur les fesses de celui-ci et de l'embrasser avec passion. Puis des fesses, il alla caresser un endroit des plus hautes tentations. Sanji sursauta légèrement mais commença a déshabillé le bretteur. Le dit bretteur poussa Sanji dans la douche et alluma celle-ci. Le pauvre Sanji fut vite trempé par l'audace de la fine lame qui était actuellement en train de dévêtir le blond en l'embrassant et en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille...

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre oui je sais je suis inexcusable pour le temps extrêmement long où je n'ai pas écrit cette suite,je suis infiniment désole et compte me pendre à la fin de cette histoire...

Sur ce bonne lecture

See you space, cow-boys

Torok3


	8. Réseau d'imagination puis réalité N x L

**Quelque part dans le réseau d'imagination Luffy/Nami**

Dans une foret dense, aux creux d'un arbre centenaire ( et oui décidément les rêves sont imprévisibles) des rires s'élevaient dans le silence naturel. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient ici et là déranger par les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Luffy avait assis Nami au travers de ses genoux. De temps en temps, il l'à chatouillait ou l'embrassait gentiment dans le cou. Nami aussi le chatouillait mais préférait passer ses mains sur le torse chaud de son capitaine. Elle l'aimait. Certes dans ses rêves, mais elle ne pouvait le nier : elle l'aimait. Ces instants semblaient si réels qu'elle ne voulais jamais se réveiller. Mais un jour où l'autre ses rêves se termineraient car elle ouvrirait les yeux pour faire face à la réalité. La dure réalité d'une navigatrice qu'y était complètement raide dingue de son capitaine. Elle profita encore de ce moment lorsqu'elle se sentit sortir de son sommeil. Elle fut arrachée des bras de Luffy et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, vit Chopper qui l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Demanda le mignon petit docteur.

-Euh...sa peut allez, encore troublée par le rêve et le retour à la réalité.

-On dirai que sa ne va pas Nami-Chan ? Demanda Robin.

-Euh, rien juste le réveil qui est un peu dure ! Sourit faiblement la navigatrice.

-Au moins Luffy n'a pas perdu l'appétit, ajouta Ussop. A peine réveillé, qu'il se précipita à la cuisine pour réclamer Sanji. Le pauvre était coincé dans la salle de bain avec Zoro tout sa parce que monsieur voulait prendre sa douche.

-Umh, rigola doucement la navigatrice

-Excuse moi d'insister, déclara Robin, mais je persiste à croire que quelque chose te trouble.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te raconterai sa plus tard, finit par lancé Nami, En attendant A TABLE j'ai faim moi !

Elle se releva et se dirigeât vers la cuisine avant d'être assaillit par un cuisinier en rûte. Elle aperçut Luffy, en train de dévorer tous ce qui était sur la table avant de rire et de s'installer a son tour sur la table. Sanji lui avait préparer un plat plutôt léger pour son réveille et, quand Zoro eu finit dans la salle de bain, elle entre dans celle-ci. Elle ouvrit le circuit d'eau chaude et le temps que l'eau soit a bonne température, elle se déshabilla. Quand elle fut sous l'eau, elle repensa a son rêve. Elle se savonna appréciant la sensation de la mousse sur sa peau quand elle entendit toquer à la porte. Nami coupa l'eau, prit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa poitrine. Elle s'approche de la porte, qu'elle débarra et l'entrouvrit.

-Oui ? Demanda t-elle

-Je peut te parler ? Questionna Luffy

-Luffy ? S'étonna la navigatrice. Euh ..oui oui bien sur ! Attend !

Elle se sécha, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, arrange ses cheveux humide et sorti de la salle de bain.

-C'est bon, fit-elle rayonnante.

-Euh dans un coin tranquille se serait mieux... dit-il manifestement gêné.

-Ah d'accord !

Il se dirigèrent vers la cabine de la navigatrice.

-C'est assez tranquille ?

-Euh oui je pense ! Fit-il les yeux aux sols

-Bien, alors que veut tu me dire ?

-Euh..bon lors de l'expérience de Chopper, j'ai rêvé !

-Oui ça ja sait, rougis Nami. On faisait le **même** rêve !

-Euh...ouais..euh

-Bon si tu pouvait arrêtez avec tes « Euh.. »

-Ok...

Et il s'approcha de sa navigatrice, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassant doucement. Il rompit ensuite le baiser pour voir Nami, les yeux imbibées de larmes.

-Na...Nami sa va ? Demanda t-il inquiet

-C'est...plus beau..qu'un rêve...

Il là pris dans ses bras et l'enserra tendrement. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.


	9. De l'autre coté du Vogue-Merry Fin

**De l'autre coté du Vogue Merry- salle d'entraînement :**

« 3994…3995…3996…3997…3998…3999…et 4000 ! souffla Zoro en faisant son habituel série de pompes sur un doigt ! (Trouvez moi un mec qui fait pareil juste un XDD) Bon maintenant Ero, tu va m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ma salle, Ero Cook ? lança t-il au blond en se relevant doucement.

Adosser à l'encadrement de la porte, Sanji, un petit plateau contenant un verre à la main, se tenait la en observant depuis un petit moment déjà Zoro durant son entraînement !

-Je t'apporte une boisson énergisante, fit le ''love-Cook''.

-Depuis 1 heure tu m'mate !

-Allez c'est repartie ! retroqua Sanji en croisant les bras

-J'veut bien croire que je suis un pur beau gosse mais la c'est plus que me flatter ! ajouta le sabreur avec une sourire charmeur.

-Alors que les choses soient claires : De un, je n'ai jamais insinuer que tu était un beau gosse, de deux je ne te matte pas je t'observe et de trois tu peut allez te faire flatter ailleurs !

Sur ce Sanji tourna les talons avant d'être retenu par un Zoro l'attrapant par les hanches (et oui encore me diriez vous !) et le retourna.

-Et pourquoi m'observait-tu ? demanda le Marimo en souriant.

-Je me disais que … c'était pas normal que tu soit aussi beau dans ce rêve !

-Glourps ! s'étrangla Zoro en prenant une baffe émotionnel, touche au plus profond de son ego d'homme viril.

-… mais tu reste notamment tout aussi délicieux à voir et agréablement doux au toucher (non vous ne vous êtes pas tromper avec une fic sur un t-shirt XDD).

-Huumm chercherai-tu à te rattraper ?susurra Zoro en caressant Sanji.

-Moi pas le moins du monde ! lança le blond innocemment.

Zoro allongeât alors le cuistot sur le divan et fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son nakama.

-Ah non ! l'interrompit le blond

-Commença non, demanda Zoro interloquer.

-C'est toujours toi qui domine !

-Allez sois ma proie, répliqua Zoro en cherchant a l'embrasser.

-Non je veut dominer, fit son amant en le repoussant.

-Grrbllm, bon ok c'est toi le dominant.

(Retour en arrière après les caprices d'un gamin pourri gâté XP)

Sanji allongeât le sabreur sur le divan et fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son nakama. Il entreprit de débarrasser Zoro de ses sabres.

-Ah non pas touche !

-Tu veut qu'on le fasse comment sinon ? lança Sanji blasé

Résigné le sabreur laissa le cuistot défaire un à un ses précieux katanas. Puis déboutonna le pantalon de Zoro afin d'y glisser des mains avides d'une certaines parties du corps du sabreur. Commençant à lécher l'objet de ses convoitise il se mit à ….

''BAMMM''

-SANJIIIII J'AI FAAAIIIIIIIMMMMMMM !

Résumé de la situation qui vient de se passer :

-Une porte casser

-Un Sanji ayant toujours le membre de Zoro en bouche

-Luffy des yeux rond comme des soucoupes

-Une quasi mega douches froides sur les deux amants

-Et pour finir, une phrase débile : « Euh les gars, j'interrompe quelque chose ? »

* * *

Et voila cette fic touche malheureusement à sa fin ! Malgré la lenteur pour l'écrire dont j'ai fait preuve, j'espère quelle vous aura plu. En tous cas je vous remercie pour vos messages d'encouragements. Petite pensée particulière pour miss Adèle-chan qui m'a donné l'envie de finir la fic XDD.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire vous tous

Bisou bisou

Votre Torok 3


End file.
